User talk:Yyp
Quick Question (Out of Curiosity) Image:Katen Kyōkotsu, Shikai Image.jpg Just a brief question for you, Yyp (out of curiosity). For the pictures of Zanpakutōs' Shikai Releases on the various Gotei 13 characters, I noticed that they are usually the user with their Shikai released. I am just wondering if it is policy (official or unofficial) for those pictures to not have any images of the Shikai release alone (since there have been a few instances here and there when Shikai is shown alone) because one could argue that an image of the Shikai by itself can be a more accurate representation. Thanks in advance! - Mr. N 23:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I will go ahead and change the image on Shunsui Kyōraku's page. And thanks for filling the Fair Use rationale for me on the Shikai image (took a little bit of time for me to figure out how to properly fill the Fair Use rationale on other images, =p) - Mr. N 14:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Help request Okay, It's not going so well. I'm still working on learning how to be an Admin but that's not the problem, There is no one else there. So just putting this out there that if you think someone might want to help edit this site (http://www.07ghost.wikia.com/wiki/) please mention it to me, it's boring me to death. WhiteArmor 21:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that helped a lot. (nonsarcastic) WhiteArmor 02:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible Resurreccion mistakes/mistranslations/etc. This issue has been unresolved and undiscussed for too long as it is. I don't want to unilaterally make any changes, but nobody seems inclined to at least make a solid argument as to why I shouldn't do so. MarqFJA 22:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey Yyp, Thanks for the WB and the update. I wasn't aware status section of the main and supporting characters in the template. I'll be sure to read over the MOS again. And thanks for letting me kno about the Anime Policy. I have already read it and like it. I'll make sure to thank Serial, Tom, and Weede for helping and watching over the project. I guess I'm falling behind on the progress as I'm sure the Volume and Referencing projects r both closing in on completion, or atleast until more info from Bleach is released. The website including Wikia has changed and I am re familiarizing myself with it. Anyway, thanks and I hope to be on here on a daily basis again, like I was before. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for more info. I just read Narunosukes page, well some of it. I haven't been able to see the last 4 episodes that have come out due to the fact that Ive been busy. I need to check on the latest eps and see how they have been done. I guess I'll go to my project page and edit an ep or two and think more about what Weede said on the talkpage before I leave tonight. Anyway thanks again. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Welcome Thanks for the warm welcome :3. Kurohyouhime 15:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Registered Contributors only? I've noticed that this wiki, unlike many others, never has any unregistered contributors. That is, all our contributors have been registered with an email address, not just their I.P. Would you happen to know if a sysop can change whether or not unregistered contributors are allowed to edit? Or are we just that fortunate? [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 19:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha, thanks. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 22:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Enhanced, Immense Strength/etc., what's the difference? Really, I keep seeing both of those qualifiers being used around with nothing to dictate exactly what justifies using either one instead of the other. A single page explaining the "hierarchy" for these terms would be nice, since "strength", "durability" and such obviously don't merit their own articles in the same was as "Spiritual Power" or " Swordsmanship Specialist". MarqFJA 01:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) New anime arc What would we call the beast swords arc in-universe terms. war or something else im not sure i haven't seriously watched that horrible filler so im not sure what the official term would be used to describe it.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Also What are we gonna do about the Isshin Kurosaki's page. No doubt there will be an influx with people putting all manner of false information and more to the point they are gonna jump to putting him up for article of the month which is an obvious problem as the article is full of speculation, lacking in information and references. So anyone picking it wont be doing so because a good article.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help on the beast swords thing. As for Isshin. Well I protected the page for obvious reasons 20 times the page was edited within 4 hours. But yea you did remove alot of speculation yet the information on the agent of the shinigami arc still needs to fleshed out the history section needs to be fixed because most of it (like 90%) Isn't the past so much as current information with small parts of past information. As far as the votes appearing on one-two panels and 5 words is not good enough to be considered. If they want him for the following month then thats fine but the policy is the policy and kubo makes the timing on character appearances so we cant do nothing about it. It just the circumstance. Any vote would be unacceptable though as I stated before it wouldnt be based on how good his article is but what they speculate he is gonna do as they have been for months. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Locked Pages Well the Espada page needs considerable references and overhaul. I have yet to makes time for it so thats why thats still locked but seeing as nothing has happened with the Espada overall in some time its not to much of a pressing concern though I will get to it. So much to do still. As for the Zanpakuto page it is done actually, I still question how to keep the integrity of the page as there are those who would literally destroy it considering the amount of code on the page not to mention those who deal in speculation and the like. I dont know what do you think. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea I guess we will have to see how it goes. Locking sections would really help.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) JUST SAYING HI HI YYP, HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A MIN BUT THEN HAVENT BEEN ON IN A MIN DUE TO HEALTH RESONS AND OTHER THINGS. HOPE IT GETS EASIER FOR YOU GUYS TO MANAGE. PERHAPS I WILL BE ABLE TO HELP AFTER THERAPY ON THE LEFT HAND. IF I HAD THE HOGYOKU, THIS WOULD BE EASIER.... FORGOT TO SIGN... ITS ME....SORRY 'BOUT THAT.BROTHER BAN-KAI 15:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Translation Looking at the resureccion talk page its become apparent that we might need a page exclusively for translations. That particular conversation is long as hell. We probably should set up a page linked to the policy and standards committee page so that future and current conversations on translations can be handled there by those in translation. We can have pseudo official translators there. Also someone made a forum asking about RNC chat on the improvements and issues page you might wanna check it out.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) YAY We did it 1,000 articles the one that put us over was Ikkaku Madarame vs. Hozukimaru lol. Wow and it only took 3-4 years.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:26, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Last name basis I just wanted to bring to your attention a person called krone8 who's going around changing first name references into last name ones. check out this revision he/she made to Chizuru Honshō's page as an example: http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chizuru_Honsh%C5%8D&diff=140009&oldid=137166. Is this acceptable or desirable in any way? [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 01:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well... Technically, it's not like any of the translations I did were false or wrong in any way. Besides, don't they look better now? Ohh, I get it. It's because I had the unmitigated gall to do so on my own, isn't it? *sigh* It always comes back to that. And I can't help but wonder if some of the editors here have a taste for aesthetics or not, but that's just me... --Reikson 13:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Article Count IT"S OVER 1000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WhiteArmor 18:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Votes Why are my votes being deleted in the featured article? You said if I make some changes and fix some stuff around the site then I could vote. I fixed several grammatical errors in Rangiku and Rukia's articles.--Godisme 00:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I talked with Salubri and he said it's up to you whether or not I am allowed to vote this month. What do you say?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Any suggestions? I know it's off-topic, but I am currently dying of boredom. I have finished or am still working on: Bleach, Naruto, 07-Ghost, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Death note, One Piece, Hellsing and Elfen Lied. Can you think of any think else worth noting? (more than one series if you can) WhiteArmor 02:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) All right, Thanks. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 16:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Blog Help Hey there Yyp, sorry to bother you as i know your probs busy fixing out the wiki, but i was wondering if you knew how i get my blogs to appear on the recent blog posts section of the wikia. Ive just posted my first one and i thought it would appear there but it hasnt... do you have to be an admin or something to get on that section? Thanks for any help and it'd be really cool if you could find some time to read my blog and see what you think. GinIchimaru 14:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) changes i noticed something about yamamoto and i wanna change it but i can't do it i just noticed that the wound aizen gave him in chapter 393 is gone in chapter 394 Just wondering... If you could possible take me on as an wiki editing apprentice so i can learn how to edit properly? Crimsonterminator1000 23:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the mess I copy-pasted off the spoiler page when I created the first page and the I worked on it on and off for several hours with periodic previews. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 12:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Isshin When do you expect you will be opening Isshin's article? I ask because I'm pretty sure the general feel of this site right now implies that he will get the votes for next months featured article and I would like to do my usual grammar checks and corrections before this so that if he does get the votes I can be ok with it. As it stands now I have found a few things that should be fixed up.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 17:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Thank You. I suppose I will try to fix what I can for as long as it remains open.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 19:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spoiler Policy Very sorry, didn't realise that was how it worked, still quite new to the blogging thing. wont happen again. Blogs I think its obvious that these blogs are getting out of hand. At first it was the Forums but now the new thing is the blogs. It wouldn't be an issue if there wasn't so much emphasize on only being on the site to engage in blog stuff. No one is actually editing and most of the users that over abuse the blogs dont do any actual editing on the site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) With all due respect Salubri, i hope your not suggesting getting rid of the blog section, its meant to be fun and specualtive as its simply a way for fans to converse without affecting the content of the proper wikia entries on Bleach. Also when it comes to editing i for one do try and help out where i can, but in saying that it is difficult due to the extent to which you admins have the new information up before anyone else can do anything... this isnt meant as an insult and its infact a complement to the work you are all doing. By all means if you wish to assign me a specific page to monitor or task to do then please let me know. But i will say what you infer from your comment is perhaps quite totalitarian and unfair. GinIchimaru 02:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Change Expert hand to Hand → Master, & Nadegiri Hello, Read: http://www.mangastream.com/read/bleach/398-93/1 Please change his Expert hand to Hand combat to Master, he was able to push him over with just his finger. Also when he fought grand fisher he exactly pulled out the same technique as yamamoto on that Allon thing. Only he didn't call the incarnation but still he realized he was cut through two after he sheated his sword again, wich is exactly the same technique. Exoid 09:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Images Thanks for the info, I wasn't aware of this as I added an image before and nobody said a word so I thought nothin of it. I'll be sure to add the info next time I add an image. Prophet of Sanghelios 09:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Ryoka Invasion There is a mistake on this template, the category of the template had been placed out of the no include so every pages that use or will use this template are categorized like template. Can you correct it please ?